Moonlight
by Hayden Bell
Summary: Jackson no ha experimentado los cambios que imaginó luego de ser mordido por Derek. Frustrado, decide pedirle ayuda a su némesis, Scott. En un suceso inesperado y luego de ayudarle a entender sus habilidades Scott lo besa y todo cambia a partir de ese momento. Jackson/Scott & Derek/Stiles
1. Changes

**Moonlight**

_**Changes**_

-o-

¿Por qué nada resulta como quiere? Esa pregunta llevaba rondándole por la mente por más días de los que hubiera deseado y ya se está hartando, por eso es que decidió recurrir a la fuente más cercana, pues Derek se ha mostrado demasiado egoísta desde que pareció creer que algo malo sucedía con él, y por mucho que McCall le fastidie, es necesario que le pregunte. Luego del entrenamiento, el que por cierto fue muy estresante al ver a Scott presumir de sus repentinas e increíbles habilidades, se fueron a las duchas; como siempre los "hermanos caradura" hacen todo muy lento, por eso es que también aprovechó para saber qué tan ocioso se puede ser, descubriendo que en verdad se trata de un par de perezosos en toda la extensión de la palabra, a veces ni siquiera comprende como Stiles lleva un buen promedio.

-¿Te espero? –Danny le interrumpió luego de que se mantuvo concentrado en los movimientos de los otros dos.

-No, no… tardaré un poco más, si quieres adelántate. –le dijo a su mejor amigo, sonriendo con el cariño que siempre le ha demostrado y la verdad es que así es, él ha sido fiel y leal en muchas ocasiones, por eso es que lo tiene en tan alta estima y duda mucho que alguna vez intente hacerle daño, de hecho, lo considera entre sus principales protegidos.

-Vale. –respondió Danny que pronto se retiró, observó a Stilinski marcharse detrás de su mejor amigo, lo que no comprendió ya que casi nunca se separa de Scott, pero por suerte eso es lo que necesita, tenerlo solo a él. Apresuró sus movimientos y tomó su bolso. Justo cuando McCall estaba por salir, atravesó su brazo en la puerta y lo miró con contundencia, el otro solo pudo rodar los ojos.

-Necesito hablar contigo. –fue lo primero que dijo, mostrándose menos hostil y con una voz neutral, de momento no tenía la necesidad de gritarle, aunque prevé que en algún momento tendrá que hacerlo, ese chico suele exasperarlo muy rápido.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero hacerlo? –cuestionó, mostrándose igual de sarcástico que siempre.

-Bueno, me has esperado. –afirmó. –Vamos, ¿crees que no noté que sabes que necesito hablar contigo? –el otro mostró un rostro aparentemente sorprendido que pronto se transformó en uno de indignación.

-No estoy tan necesitado Jackson. –respondió, intentando salir, pero siendo de nuevo detenido por éste. –En serio, hay muchas cosas que debo hacer y perder el tiempo contigo no es una de ellas. –su rostro se notó cada vez más fastidiado.

-Seguro que reprobar es una de tus grandes actividades. –respondió el castaño, mirándole con sarcasmo. –Necesito tu ayuda. –tuvo que mostrarse un poco débil para convencer al otro, aunque la mirada que le dio fue por completo de burla.

-Así que eres tú el que me necesita, mejor ve a con Derek, el tal vez pueda complacerte mejor. –no le sorprende que se muestre tan hostil, jamás han tenido una relación sana, ni siquiera como compañeros de clase.

-Así que lo sabes. –habló, dejando de lado las buenas palabras y encarándolo con mayor efusividad. –Pues sabes, no funcionó, no ha pasado nada conmigo, ni siquiera un mísero cambio… no tengo fuerza, ni agilidad, ni siquiera sentidos más agudos. Nada. –habló de manera exasperada, casi escupiéndoselo al otro a la cara. –No entiendo qué pasa, se supone que ya debería tener tus habilidades. –entonces el rostro del moreno dejó de ser rudo y se mostró condescendiente.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –el otro asintió. –Yo comencé a sentir los cambios casi inmediatamente, a estas alturas tú ya deberías sufrirlos. –le miró de reojo y el entrecejo fruncido, como si estuviera frente a una examen de química, de esos que el profesor Harris muy amablemente le hace reprobar.

-Derek dice que mi cuerpo pudiera rechazar el virus. –siguió diciendo, como si de pronto pudiera tener una charla civilizada con Scott, lo que no notó de momento, sencillamente que no estaban sucediendo las cosas como se supone las había planeado y eso le preocupa.

-Cada cuerpo es diferente, quizá aparezcan de otra forma o en más tiempo. –la frustración en el rostro de Jackson fue un poco conmovedora. –Tal vez pueda ayudarte. –agregó, creando un esperanza para el más alto. –Te espero esta tarde en el bosque… yo te encontraré. –esas últimas palabras se le hicieron curiosas, pero no comentó nada, solo se hizo a un lado, dejándolo salir.

Fue así como salió de la escuela, directo a su auto, su molestia por tener que pedir ayuda al que siempre ha considerado su némesis no fue menor, al contrario, hasta suspiró por tener que rebajarse a pedirle ayuda. Pero todo tiene un fin, si consigue tener sus habilidades, entonces podrá darle la lección de su vida y ya no temerá a su súper fuerza, porque debe admitirlo, enfrentarlo como simple humano jamás fue una opción. Arrancó el auto y estuvo a punto de echar en reversa cuando la imagen de un chaval detrás los hizo frenar en seco.

-¿Qué rayos? –miró por el espejo retrovisor una vez más pero aquel chico desapareció. –Justo lo que necesito, alucinaciones. –se dijo a sí mismo, poniendo en marcha una vez más la reversa. En cuestión de minutos ya estaba en las calles de la ciudad, directo a su casa, seguro se encontraría con Scott muy pronto, después de comer. Al llegar a casa sus padres le esperaban ansiosos para la comida, un hecho muy raro y poco habitual, pero al que correspondió con toda la naturalidad que se supo, aprovechar a los padres adoptivos no es algo de lo que deba avergonzarse, eso aunado a que lo han tratado muy bien.

-o-

Estacionó su auto en medio del bosque, por suerte el camino de tierra no es tan pedregoso como para no usar el porsche hasta ahí. Una vez que estuvo en tierra su mirada buscó por todos lados a Scott, pero no lo vio por ningún lado. Avanzó sin rumbo fijo, solo adentrándose entre los árboles, escuchando sus pasos con facilidad debido al ruido de las hojas quebrándose bajo sus pies; avanzó por varios minutos, mismos que se le hicieron largos por su necesidad de encontrar respuestas a sus dudas, en algún momento la idea de que Scott solo se hubiese burlado de él se le vino a la cabeza, logrado que en su cien se marcara una vena de enfado.

-Esto me lo pagarás caro… -murmuró.

-¿Sí, cuánto? –brincó del susto al escuchar a Scott a su lado, apareciendo por detrás de un árbol, sonriendo cínicamente y acercándose como si nada. –Te he observado desde que llegaste. –le dijo, parándose enfrente de él, con esa pose tonta y las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Sé que tienes una rara obsesión por mí, pero eso no significa que puedas hacerlo sin consultarme. –respondió, rodando los ojos pues siempre es lo mismo con él, no hay segundo que estén juntos y no traten de ser sarcásticos, fastidiosos o gilipollas en todos los sentidos.

-Como digas. –desdeñó sus palabras. –Empecemos. –empezó a rodearlo de una manera un poco rara, pero Jackson no dijo nada, solo lo miró y dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera. –Cierra los ojos. –eso le provocó levantar una ceja más de los normal. –Solo hazlo. –obviamente la palabra "gay" vino a su mente por sí sola por la forma en que empezó Scott a hablarle, pero no dijo nada, accedió sin más. –Trata de percibir todo a tu alrededor, deja de pensar. –respiró un poco y movió un poco la cabeza a los lados, centrándose lo mejor que pudo. –Pon mucha atención a tu sentido del olfato y oído. –buscó la manera de hacer lo que le decía, pero no podía.

-Tal vez si dejas de caminar a mí alrededor pueda hacerlo. –habló con molestia, pero logrando que el otro hiciera caso y de pronto dejara de escucharle. El tiempo dejó de ser importante, su mente trató poco a poco de concentrarse en lo que Scott sugirió y de un momento a otro algo cambió, los olores, los ruidos, todo parecía más concentrado y fuerte. El viento pasando a su lado se escuchó como el sonido de olas en el mar y al mismo tiempo le traía olores nuevos y diferentes, en algún momento hasta percibió la respiración de McCall, todavía frente a él.

-Los arboles… huelen distinto. –fueron sus primera palabras luego de al menos diez minutos.

-Los has detectado, hay al menos tres especies de árboles en este bosque. –el castaño sonrió con satisfacción a las palabras del chico, por primera vez se sintió contento por algo que le decía. –Sigue. –habló con suavidad Scott, tratando de no romper su concentración. Su mente volvió a total relajación, ya ni siquiera le importó estar de pie sin moverse un centímetro, pues de alguna forma empezó a buscar ruidos extraños en la lejanía, el viento se los empezó a traer tan pronto como descubrió cómo hacerlo.

-Unas pequeñas pisadas. –habló, agudizando un poco más su sentido. –Un animal pequeño, un zorro quizá. –dijo, frunciendo el entrecejo por no comprender bien de qué animal se trata.

-Bien… -habló Scott. De pronto sintió un fuerte empujón que rompió toda la armonía que hubo conseguido, al abrir los ojos se encontró con McCall que le miró con determinación. -¿Qué coño haces? –pero un segundo empuje sobre su pecho lo hizo trastabillar, pero no cayó, se sostuvo como pudo. -¿Intentas probar algo? –preguntó, creyendo que tal vez se trate de otra de sus pruebas, pero no le habló, solo se atrevió a soltarle una bofetada.

-¿Te molesta? –preguntó el moreno, sonriendo con burla, provocando pronto el enfado en Jackson, quien intentó regresarle el golpe, pero el otro se movió con rapidez y lo evitó sin contratiempos. –Vamos, ¿es que no puedes golpearme co-capitán? –el sarcasmo no es algo que pueda soportar, menos viniendo de él. –Yo debería ser capitán, porque tú solo eres un simple humano. –habló otra vez, aunque ahora sí que comenzó a provocarle exasperación.

-No te atrevas Scott. –le advirtió, levantando el dedo índice y señalándolo con amenaza. El moreno solo volvió a golpearlo, logrando que el calor del coraje siguiera aumentando; los insultos aumentaron, acompañados de más empujones y bofetadas. Jackson no aguantó mucho tiempo y luego de formársele un nudo en la garganta arremetió con todas sus fuerzas contra Scott. Fue así como sin saber cómo, sus brazos se fortalecieron y logró a enfrentarse al otro, el choque de sus cuerpos fue descomunal y uno al otro trataban de derribarse, el coraje de Jackson fue tal, que su mente empezó a darle vueltas y su único deseo fue romper en dos a su adversario.

Como un choque de titanes se enfrascaron en una aparente lucha grecorromana, en la que ambos trataban de tumbar a su enemigo, pero ninguno tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo, Jackson pudo ver los ojos de Scott brillar de color amarillo, el típico cuando trata de convertirse en hombre lobo, pero por mucho que eso lo intimidara, su deseo de arrancarle la cabeza creció. Cuando creyó que estaba por vencer a su oponente un giro sorpresivo de la situación y con un movimiento muy audaz por parte de McCall al poner el pie de manera que no evitara caer al suelo dio por terminado el choque de fuerzas.

Así fue como se encontró debajo de Scott, con la respiración muy agitada y los brazos por sobre sus hombres, aun sostenidos por la brutal fuerza del moreno, intentó moverse pero no logró hacerlo; pudo percibir que el agotamiento de éste, con sus ojos todavía de color amarillo y la presión en sus muñecas sin disminuir, entonces cayó en la cuenta, pudo detenerle. Poco a poco fueron bajando el ritmo de sus respiraciones, la calma llegó a sus mentes y la cordura les hizo darse cuenta del gran avance.

-Pude hacerlo… -soltó Jackson, sonriendo un poco, mirando a Scott no como un enemigo, sino como un aliado o algo por el estilo, sin embargo, algo no fue bien. La mirada de Scott seguía centrada en la de él. -¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, mirándole un poco confundido.

-Tus ojos brillaron. –soltó el moreno, aun sin perderle de vista. –Fue un azul muy intenso, más que el de Derek antes de convertirse en el alfa. –eso satisfizo al recién hombre lobo que sonrió victorioso, a pesar de ello Scott no se quitó de encima. –No puedo evitar…

-¿Evitar qué? –cuestionó, pero casi se arrepiente al ver como Scott empezó a acercarse demasiado a su rostro. –Tú intentas… -no termino de hablar cuando sintió los labios de su supuesto enemigo sobre los suyos, estuvo por darle un fuerte empujón y quizá hasta partirle la cara, pero de manera que ni él mismo comprendió, los labios de Scott le parecieron inusualmente suaves e inevitablemente empezó a corresponder. Al principio presintió que hacían mal al besarse de esa manera, no solo porque son dos chicos, lo que por cierto no es el verdadero problema, sino porque se supone que ambos son rivales, no pueden tener un contacto de ese tipo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Cuando llegó el momento de separarse sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, pero esta vez se veían completamente normales, los labios de ambos estaban ligeramente rojizos, aunque de hecho el beso no fue tan intenso, solo una serie de movimientos bastante delicados, como si en ellos hubieran entregado algo más que solo pasión. Para los dos fue un vuelco en el corazón darse cuenta de a quien habían besado, pues detrás de ellos, en su historial, jamás en la vida llegaron a imaginar tal cosa. Jackson supo a partir de ese momento que algo en él cambió, no solo las cualidades de ser un hombre lobo, sino su idea sobre Scott, que repentinamente tenía un atractivo muy peculiar. Jamás ha negado su bisexualidad, pero tampoco se ha permitido tener sentimientos por algún chico, ni siquiera por Danny que alguna vez le confesó su amor. Ahora todo parece diferente.

-Yo… -fue Jackson el primer valiente en decidirse a hablar, pero no le dio tiempo para decir algo más, pues el moreno se levantó como rayo y sin esperar a mediar conversación, lo cual sería un tanto ilógico, salió corriendo a toda velocidad de ahí. -¡Scott! –gritó el castaño, su idea en ese momento fue la de aclarar aquello, que tal vez fue un simple error o un hecho casual sin importancia. Se levantó y se sacudió las hojas que tenía pegadas en su ropa, después intentó ir tras su… ¿amigo?, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte, además, está tan alterado que ni siquiera pudo concentrarse para escucharle correr o al menos ubicarlo.

Decenas de preguntas se formaron en la mente del heredero Whittemore, pero ninguna tenía sensatez, todas parecían menos probables cada vez, porque no le daba sentido a lo sucedido, ni siquiera lo que motivó a Scott para que se atreviera a besarlo. Pensó incluso que el moreno debe estar mucho más confundido, pues hasta donde sabe jamás ha mostrado algún signo que evidencie su interés por los chicos, por mucho que fuera un tanto débil y sumiso antes de tener los poderes de un hombre lobo, jamás demostró signos homosexuales. Fue hasta su auto y salió del bosque lo más pronto posible, ahora mismo presentía que las cosas estaban por dar un giro sin precedentes.

Continuará…

-o-

Pues bien, desde hace semanas que tenía por comenzar un fic de esta serie, la que por cierto me encanta cada vez más. Tuve algunos intentos antes de esto, pero no me gustaron, por eso los borré, ahora me siento un poco más satisfecho y espero que de buenos resultados. Agradecimientos a quienes se toman el tiempo de leerme y dejar un review. Aclaración, ubiqué el comienzo de este fic más o menos en el principio de la segunda temporada. Debo decir que no estoy de acuerdo en que a Jackson lo hayan vuelto el kanima, por lo que no sucederá en mi historia. Saludos.


	2. Love

**Love**

Por fin empezaba a ver verdaderos cambios, aunque técnicamente no han sido tantos como hubiese esperado, de hecho, han sido mínimos en toda la expresión de la palabra, eso es lo que lo llevó a tomar medidas más drásticas, sabe que en su cuerpo ha habido transformaciones, porque hasta se siente más fuerte y con sus sentidos mucho más desarrollados; sin embargo, en ningún momento ha tenido un cambio tan radical como los que tiene Scott cuando se enfada o decide atacar algo y es eso lo que lo tiene en verdad frustrado.

Pasaron varios días desde que tuvieron aquel encuentro en el bosque, ni siquiera ha hablado con él de ningún asunto, es más, hasta parece que lo ha visto menos que antes, lo que lo ha llevado a pensar que seguramente lo está evitando, aunque no es para menos, haberlo besado de esa manera ha hecho reconsiderar su postura acerca del moreno, pues no pudo negar que la manera en que sucedieron las cosas le gustaron, que tampoco es que de buenas a primeras se sienta muy atraído por él, pero su percepción sí le hace considerarlo.

Empezó a buscar la manera de ver cualquier cosa que le hiciera cambiar de forma, aunque ni siquiera ropa rasgada ha encontrado en su habitación, en alguna ocasión hasta intento no dormirse en toda la noche, pero nada ocurrió, al menos mientras aguantó despierto, pues cuando el sueño lo venció, por eso de las tres de la mañana, ya no supo más. De alguna manera seguía viendo las respuestas a sus dudas en Scott, pero este seguía teniendo esos tintes confusos que no le venían bien para su búsqueda del cambio. Cierta mañana, cuando la mayoría de los compañeros del colegio comenzaban a llegar, halló a McCall estacionando su bicicleta en el lugar correspondiente, sabiendo que huiría ni se atrevió a llegar de sopetón, decidió estacionarse un par de autos al otro lado, pero lo más pronto posible para ir en caza de su presa.

-Tengo que hablar contigo. –tomó al chico por los hombros y con rapidez lo condujo hasta el costado del edificio, nadie les miró para la suerte de Jackson, aunque Scott tardó un poco en darse cuenta de quién se trataba, lo que al final fue una contundente ventaja. Una vez que pudo verle a la cara lo primero en lo que se dio cuenta fue el desvío de su mirada. –Mira, no estoy aquí para juzgarte ni nada, no sé por qué lo hiciste y no pienso decírselo a nadie si es lo que quieres… pero por favor, necesito tu ayuda. –ir directo al grano podría ser la mejor opción para Scott.

-No me preocupa que se lo digas a alguien. –respondió el moreno, Jackson abrió y cerró la boca casi al instante y es que no se esperaba esa respuesta. -¿Bailé con Danny, recuerdas? –preguntó, como si aquello fuera lo mejor que se le hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Entonces por qué me evitas? –de alguna forma intuyó que su sexualidad estaba clara, al menos de momento. – ¿Por haberme besado? –cuestionó, frunciendo el entrecejo y aún sin acortar la distancia.

-Bueno, hemos sido enemigos por mucho tiempo, ¿qué tan común es que dos enemigos se besen? –respondió con sarcasmo, empujando un poco al otro y acomodándose las ropas que con el empujón le había desaliñado.

Jackson se quedó pensando por varios segundos, miró a Scott todo ese tiempo y no pudo comprender realmente qué es lo que está pasando. –Soy irresistible eh… -habló sin pensar, lo que desde luego provocó la molestia del otro.

-Vete al diablo Jackson. –espetó el moreno y empujándolo se alejó de él, al principio tuvo la idea de ir detrás, pero se contuvo al darse cuenta de la tontería que ha cometido y es que, seguramente el chico ha luchado con sus sentimientos durante todos los días que lo ha evitado y cuando por fin se da la ocasión de discutirlo, va y lo arruina con su estúpida soberbia.

-Mierda. –se dice a sí mismo decidiéndose a entrar de una vez al instituto. Al ir caminando por los pasillos se encontró con Allison, la chica parecía llevar muy mal el rompimiento con McCall y aunque no le preguntó las razones, ya se las imaginaba y no precisamente entraba el beso que le dio, pues seguramente hay una razón más de peso para que se separaran, alguna vez escuchó a Stiles y Scott hablar sobre los Argent, una familia de cuidado que le advirtió al moreno acercársele a su más joven heredera. Las cosas tal vez hubiesen sido más sencillas de no haber sido por la muerte de su tía y la llegada imprevista del abuelo Argent, del que por cierto no conoce ni el nombre.

Horas más tarde tenían entrenamiento con el equipo, al ser co-capitán está obligado a asistir, con normalidad se cambió en los vestidores, junto a Danny y algunos de sus compañeros, y aunque pensó que no vería a Scott por ahí, resultó todo lo contrario, aunque eso sí, del otro lado de todos, evitándolo. Algo que no pasó desapercibido es que junto a Stilinski no paraban de hablar y hablar en secreto, pero no sobre él, pues sus miradas se concentraron todo el tiempo en otro miembro del equipo, Isaac Lahey. De algún modo muy curioso sintió ligeros celos por Isaac, pues tenía la atención de Scott, pero sacudiéndose las ideas decidió concentrarse en el entrenamiento.

-¿Pasa algo compañero? –le preguntó Danny, llevando su mano hasta su hombre y mirándolo con repentina preocupación, Jackson de inmediato negó con la cabeza y sonrió, eso pareció ser suficiente para su mejor amigo que siguió a lo suyo.

-¿Cómo sabes cuando te enamoras de… ya sabes, un chico? –hizo la pregunta como por inercia y eso produjo una sonrisa divertida en Danny, pues es la primera vez que le hace una de ese estilo.

-Como de cualquier persona, sencillamente es que tu mente no deja de girar en torno a él. –respondió con toda sinceridad y eso fue agradable para Jackson. -¿Acaso hay alguien rondando tu cabeza? –la pregunta lo hizo sentirse incómodo de pronto.

-No, no, por el momento estoy bien. –el otro lo miró sin creerle. –De verdad, después de Lydia no hay nadie más. –aseguró. –Y ahora, al entrenamiento. –le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y con sonrisa aparente salió rumbo a la cancha, dejando a su mejor amigo perplejo y confundido, pero con claras intenciones de saber qué es lo que realmente le pasa.

A la hora del entrenamiento ocurrieron cosas muy raras, Scott y Stiles actuaron de lo más extraño y eso ya es mucho decir, pues de por sí son reconocidos por hacer estupidez y media, mucho más cuando ambos están en la cancha. Para el entrenador Finstock fue todo una serie de gritos, enfados y salveses que pusieron a todos muy estresados porque en todo momento pareció una batalla en contra de Isaac, no fue hasta que Jackson decidió intervenir que las cosas empezaron a bajar de tono y es que acercarse a Scott le obligaba a bajar su guardia y descuidar su objetivo, para Stiles fue incomprensible que Jackson se haya convertido en una especie de kriptonita para su mejor amigo, pero su ocupación no le permitió ayudar mucho. Al final todo acabó en un desfile de chicos adoloridos por los golpes y un entrenador afónico por tanto gritar.

De nuevo en los vestidores se encontraron muy tensos, nadie se miraba a la cara y todos trataban de entender qué había pasado, el entrenador incluso decidió abandonarlos lo más pronto posible y dejar que hicieran lo que quisieran, la mayoría optó por ducharse y salir de ahí cuando antes, no sin antes mal mirar a Scott y Stiles. Al final de pronto se encontró sólo, se apresuró a salir y justo alcanzó a ver a Stiles, con ganas de saber por qué sus actitudes en el entrenamiento, corrió hasta alcanzarlo y tomarlo de la chaqueta para luego pegarlo a la pared.

-¡Ey Jackson, amigo! –farfulló Stilinski, tratando de sonreír pero fallando en el intento.

-Deja tus chistes para otro momento, ¿qué es lo que hacían tú y Scott? –fue directo, mostrándose hostil y esperando que su fuerza y dones salieran a relucir al menos un poco para amedrentar al chico. -¿Por qué estaban tan interesados en Lahey? –cuestionó una vez más, apretando su agarre.

-No creo que te interese saberlo. –le respondió, haciéndolo enfadar y levantándolo un poco sobre el suelo. –Ok, ok. –eso lo regresó al suelo. –Derek recluta gente. –empezó a decir, provocando que Jackson frunciera el entrecejo. –Así es, parece que se decepcionó de ti y decidió ir a por otros, entre ellos Isaac, no sabemos aún a quien más, pero por lo menos lo hemos identificado a él. –que Stiles se sincerara tan pronto fue lo que menos le importó, pues ahora tendría que saldar cuentas con Derek, dejó al otro ahí sin entender su reacción y fue directo al estacionamiento.

Salió bufando de coraje, se suponía que Derek y él tenían un trato, no que lo hayan pactado o algo por el estilo, pero al menos creyó que estaba claro, pues se suponía que él le ayudaría a formar la manada o al menos tardaría en convertir a alguien más, aunque lo que más lo ha fastidiado es que lo vea como un miserable bueno para nada, alguien que no vale la pena. No. Él no sería la burla de nadie y mucho menos de Derek, al salir ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que pasaba atropellando a un chico, quien se quejó pero al que no tomó en cuenta, acelerando a fondo una vez que estuvo dentro de su auto.

-o-

Stiles se acomodó las ropas y decidió salir de una vez por todas del instituto, bastante ha tenido con sus traumas escolares como para seguir ahí, desde luego, todo lo sucedido con Jackson le dejó farfullando de frustración, así que, creyendo que tal vez la cosa podría ponerse peor, decidió ir corriendo a con su mejor amigo; al ir saliendo del edificio se encontró con alguien conocido, un chico, que aunque nuevo, ya ha empezado a causarle cierta curiosidad.

-¿Matt? –llamó al otro, mientras ambos miraban salir a toda velocidad el auto de Jackson. –Oh no. –masculló, llamando la atención del otro. -¿No crees que es tarde para seguir en el colegio? –cuestionó, pero solo para que no le hiciera ningún pregunta, así fue como corrió por las escaleras hasta su jeep, apenas le hizo caso al otro que balbuceó algunas preguntas. Arrancó el auto y salió también a toda prisa, pero en dirección opuesta a la del heredero Whittemore, descubriendo a través del espejo retrovisor como Matt le tomaba unas fotos al suceso, lo que dejó pasar dado que aquel chico siempre se la pasa tomando fotos.

No tardó mucho tiempo en llegar a la casa de Scott, es más, ni siquiera tocó la puerta cuando se halló frente a ella, simplemente entró gritando el nombre del moreno, quien perturbado por la reacción del chico salió a su encuentro desde la cocina, con un sándwich a medio comer y su típica cara de sorpresa.

-Creo que la he cagado. –fueron sus primeras palabras, creando desilusión en Scott, que de alguna forma ya se acostumbró a escuchar esas palabras del chico.

-¿Qué has hecho, Stiles? –preguntó, pero como no queriendo enterarse.

-Le he dicho a Jackson lo que sabemos de Derek, ahora mismo ha salido en su busca y me temo que sólo logrará que lo mate. –fue rápido y claro en su explicación. –Un momento… tal vez debemos dejar que lo haga, así nos libramos de él. –agregó, en tono mordaz, pero la mirada del Scott lo hizo reconsiderar. –Ok, no podríamos explicarlo. –finalizó.

-Se iba a enterar de todas formas y no creo que Derek lo mate, Jackson ha tenido un retraso en su transformación, pero ahora ya no. –de alguna forma mostró desinterés en el tema y regresó a la cocina, seguido de su mejor amigo.

-Entonces solo dejará claro lo que Derek desea saber de él, aunque eso sí, seguro le dará una buena… un momento. –frunció el entrecejo, sentándose frente al moreno en la mesilla de la cocina. -¿Cómo sabes que se ha transformado? –la pregunta llegó de sopetón, causando estupor en Scott.

-Si, bueno, yo… lo supongo, es todo, digo, ya lo has visto, sigue tan normal… al menos en apariencia. –balbuceó, pero Stiles no es tan tonto como todos piensan y sin duda no se lo tragó, mirándole con suma inquisición.

-Me ocultas algo… -habló.

-¿Qué? –se hizo el desentendido, pero sabía que la curiosidad de Stiles no le dejaría estar en paz. –Bien, le ayudé a comprobarlo. –confesó, mordisqueando su sándwich con frustración.

-Más detalles por favor. –ordenó el hijo del sheriff, alargando sus brazos y empezando a prepararse un sándwich también, como si estuviera dispuesto a escuchar una larga historia, lo que sentenció cualquier intento del moreno por evadirla y sabiendo que Stiles siempre busca la verdad, lo mejor es tratar de decirla.

-Me pidió ayuda, se la di y comprobamos que tiene todos los beneficios de un hombre lobo. –esa explicación no fue precisamente tan detallada, aunque no se le ocurría más que decir, pero la mirada de su amigo siguió sobre él, como esperando a que continuara. –Nos vimos en el bosque hace unos días, hicimos pruebas, al principio no se concentró y le ayudé para que lo hiciera. –eso llamó la atención de Stiles, que mordió su sándwich esperando a que el otro continuara. –Pensé que para sacar su poder necesitaba provocarle, así que empecé a hablarle de cualquier cosa que lo provocara y conseguí que me enfrentara, pudo resistir mis ataques y detenerme. –Stiles levantó las cejas sorprendido, pero siguió tragando, casi como si estuviera seguro de que la historia seguía incompleta. –Peleamos un poco, luego vi sus ojos brillar en un tono muy azul y… y ya. –terminó de hablar y para evitar la mirada de Stiles fue por un poco de agua.

-Me ocultas algo. –espetó como si nada, mirando con insistencia, deseando sacarle toda la verdad. –No soy tu mejor amigo por nada. – agregó, dejándolo claro.

-No me lo creerías si te lo dijera. –siempre ha confiado en Stiles, pero decirle algo como aquello no le resultaba muy fácil.

-Pruébame. –el moreno contorsionó su rostro, seguía inseguro.

-Bueno… -tragó saliva. –Sucedió algo a lo que no le encuentro explicación. –empezó a mover sus dedos sobre la mesa, su nerviosismo se hizo evidente y para Stiles eso no fue nuevo, siempre le pasa lo mismo cuando no sabe cómo explicar las cosas, así que aguardó con paciencia, a pesar de que por dentro la duda lo carcomía. –Sus ojos, brillaron intensamente, más que los de Derek. –movió sus manos hacia sus propios ojos. –Entonces me ocurrió algo que no comprendí. –miró a Stiles, como con miedo. –Yo no pude contenerme y… y… -miró a otro lado.

-¿Y qué? –insistió el otro, ya dejando de tragar y mirándole con mayor curiosidad.

-Lo… lo besé. –la quijada de Stiles se descolocó, ni siquiera le importó que tenía dentro de su boca restos de comida que aún no ha engullido, fueron segundos por completo incómodos para Scott, mismos que solo lo exasperaron, rodando los ojos ante la reacción de su mejor amigo.

-¿Besarlo? ¿O sea, tomarle los labios con los tuyos? ¿Meter tu lengua en…? –Scott lo miró con enfado. –Espera, ¿eres gay? –la pregunta no dejó satisfecho al moreno. –No, no, no, no, no… -empezó a moverse con desesperación, lo que creo confusión en el otro. –Sabes que no soy homofóbico ni nada, de hecho alguna vez te sugerí que tu y yo… bueno, no es que lo dijera en serio, aunque tal vez sí, qué se yo. –se quedó quieto de pronto, mirándolo. Para Scott no fue como si realmente le sorprendiera su actitud, más bien, se sentía incómodo confesando aquello.

-Sé que mencionarás a Allison, pero fue algo que no pude contener, ese azul en sus ojos fue hipnotizador. –ahora mismo empezaba a tomar más seriedad en asunto, al menos en sus mentes. –Ni yo mismo lo entiendo, no fue algo que pudiera razonar, sólo fue un impulso. –afirmó.

-Ahora entiendo. –dijo, recordando lo sucedido en el entrenamiento del medio día. -¿Crees que si yo lo miro, pudiera pasarme lo mismo? –McCall se giró a su amigo con una interrogante en el rostro.

-¿Qué? Igual podría gustarme. –el otro solo negó con la cabeza, no podía creer que Stiles fuera tan… fascinante. –Pero espera, es Jackson, por Dios, tu némesis, tu mayor enemigo, aquel que por años nos ha fastidiado, se supone que deberías odiarlo, detestarlo y… un momento. –la mente de Stiles siguió dándole muchas vueltas al asunto. -¿Cómo reaccionó él, qué te dijo, te golpeó? –las preguntas de Stiles jamás han llegado solas.

-No, no sé lo que piensa, intentó llamarme, aclarar o algo así, pero el imbécil siguió siendo el mismo presumido, se atrevió a insinuar que hasta los "heterosexuales" como yo caen en su encanto… -mientras habló aquello miró por la ventana, molesto por la actitud de Jackson. -¡Oh por Dios, mi madre! –exclamó sin más, regresando a su posición en la mesa.

-¿Qué, qué? –como siempre, Stiles tardó en reaccionar, aunque esta vez tuvo una razón y es que su mente seguía hundida en muchas posibilidades acerca de lo sucedido con su amigo.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué hacen? –la madre de Scott llegó hasta donde ellos, dejando unas bolsas sobre la mesa.

-Planeamos besarnos y ver si somos gays o algo así. –la respuesta de Stiles dejó perpleja a la mujer que los miró por un instante y luego sonrió.

-Bueno, ustedes dos son tal para cual, igual podrían enamorarse. –el rostro de Scott casi se le cae al escuchar a su progenitora. –Confieso que alguna vez lo pensé, pero son buenos amigos, no creo que suceda algo, además, conociendo a Scott, seguro escogería a alguien más, otro chico, si es que fuese gay. –para el moreno fue inverosímil todo lo que escuchó.

-¿Entonces no tendría problema si Scott fuese gay, o bisexual o lo que sea? –la pregunta dejó sin habla al pobre latino, que ya no sabía ni qué decir, aunque al parecer Stiles tenía muchas ideas sobre lo sucedido.

-¿Por qué habría de tenerlo? –preguntó la madre, girándose un poco y mirándoles con el entrecejo fruncido. –Vamos, en el amor no se manda, tiene a Allison ahora… ella es una gran chica, pero tal vez algún día decida enamorarse de alguien más y qué importa el género si sólo es amor. –de algún modo eso fue revelador para Scott, que repentinamente sonrió, pero no dijo nada, esa explicita aceptación le dio claridad a sus propios sentimientos.

-Creo que sido suficiente, Stiles y yo debemos irnos. –su mejor amigo lo miró con cara de: "¿en serio?, si me lo estoy pasando genial", pero Scott lo tomó por lo hombros y lo sacó de ahí a la fuerza, apenas despidiéndose con la mano de la madre del chico, quien solo rio por sus actitudes, aunque muy acostumbrada, juntos siempre ha sido una locura. -¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Ahora todo el mundo debe saber que los chicos también son de mi agrado? –cuestionó, una vez que estuvieron en su habitación.

-De qué te preocupas, tu madre ha dicho que no tendría ningún problema. –afirmó, empezando a moverse de un lado a otro de la habitación, tratando de encontrar algo entretenido.

-Entonces le diré a tu padre lo tuyo con Derek. –el otro se detuvo en seco, notando la mirada burlona del moreno.

-Derek y yo no tenemos nada. –afirmó, seguro de sus palabras y desdeñando la amenaza de Scott, lo que provocó que el otro se le acercara con firmeza y muy cerca de su rostro.

-Eso da igual, me creerá de todos modos. –advirtió, pero pronto se recompuso. –Como sea eso da igual, no es hora de discutir cosas sin sentido, lo que en verdad me preocupa es lo que ha pasado, Jackson debe estar convencido de que algo le está ocurriendo y seguro irá a preguntará a Derek… -de pronto un presentimiento lo hizo detener su hablar. –Algo no está bien… -habló con lentitud, mirando con preocupación a Stiles. –Es Jackson… -finalizó, creando que el rostro de Stiles se pusiera lo más serio que se pudo imaginar, tal vez que sintiera algo por Jackson quedaría dentro de la normalidad, pero que además tuviera sensaciones de eso tipo no es normal.

Continuará…

-o-

Listo, la segunda parte. Espero les agrade y que me den sus puntos de vista. Agradecimientos a quienes han agregado a sus alertas, favoritos o simplemente a seguir la historia, especialmente a **shameblack** y **mau-chan **por sus reviews. Saludos.


	3. Save

**Save**

El orgullo no es algo que deba presumirse, Jackson lo sabe, pero no puede evitarlo, pues a través de él ha conseguido muchas cosas, no sólo el respeto de todos en el instituto, también en la vida con respecto a las personas, sus padres, el resto de su familia, incluso sus amigos; así es como ve la vida, imponiendo su fuerza y tratando de provocar miedo en los demás. Las cosas han cambiado un poco los últimos tiempos, quizá por culpa de Danny, su mejor amigo; él le ablandó un tanto, le volvió sensible a cosas que antes no le importaba hacer con tal de conseguir sus objetivos, lo que quizá lo mantuvo indiferente a ciertos sufrimientos fue Lydia quien tiene ideas similares.

Esa repentina debilidad es lo que ahora parece pasarle la factura, en otro momento tal vez se hubiera defendido como nunca, seguro que hasta sus poderes se habrían desarrollado con mayor rapidez y rotundidad e incluso los habría obligado; ahora, lo único en lo que piensa es en el dolor en su abdomen y la sangre escurriéndole por la comisura de los labios. Derek fue implacable, apenas intentó atacarlo cuando fue recibido con tremendo golpe en el estómago y luego de éste otros más que lo lanzaron al suelo sin lograr hacer mucho más.

-Eres un… -no pudo decirle el improperio porque otro puntapié acabó con el aire en sus pulmones.

-Tu debilidad reafirma mis sospechas Jackson, no mereces pertenecer a mi manada. –el alfa se mostró nulo en condescendencia y le miró con enfado, con sus ojos rojos aun brillando con intensidad. –Confié en ti, creí que serías digno de este honor, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no sirves para nada. –cerca de ellos se encuentra Isaac, que miró con cierta indiferencia a Jackson, aunque dentro de su mente podía sentir algo de lástima.

-Cof… -escupió un poco de sangre y miró al mayor con profundo desprecio. –Me las pagarás. –sentenció, logrando recomponerse un poco pero aun sufriendo mucho dolor lo que le valió volver a caer al no poder sostener su propio peso. Maldijo en su mente y deseó que aquello no estuviera pasándole, incluso se atrevió a pensar en Scott y la manera en que le ofreció ayuda, a diferencia de Derek, él sí supo entenderle y darle la oportunidad.

-Tal vez debería deshacerme de ti, causas más problemas que beneficios y eso ya me está cansando. –la ambición del alfa salió a relucir, se notó su sed de liderazgo y los objetivos claros, para sea lo que planea, está seguro de que Jackson sólo es una molestia y que de nada le servirá ahora, bien podría dejarlo vivo, pero sabe demasiado y no puede permitirse un error. Jackson no demostró miedo, sencillamente lo retó con la mirada, pues su orgullo saldría a flote a pesar de una inminente muerte.

El hombre lobo lo tomó de su camisa y lo levanto sin contemplaciones, Jackson se sintió muy mal por la brusquedad con que lo hizo, pero eso dejó de importarle cuando fuertes golpes en su estómago empezaron a dejarle sin aire, la rapidez con que el otro lo hizo le impidió recomponerse o al menos defenderse, llegó muy rápido a un punto en el que sus ojos empezaron a quedarse en blanco, como si estuviera a punto de perder la conciencia. Un fuerte ruido detrás suyo le hizo imaginar que su fin ha llegado, no tuvo tiempo de corroborarlo pues pronto la oscuridad lo envolvió.

-o-

-¡Rápido Stiles! –la orden de Scott estuvo acompañada de mucha desesperación, dentro de su corazón podía sentir algo extraño, una preocupación que no comprendió pero que curiosamente lo llevó a pensar en Jackson, tal vez fuera algo ilógico, incoherente y nada racional, pero lo siente y no puede evitarlo. El jeep de Stiles, que de por sí ya va a bastante veloz, aumentó su velocidad escurriéndose por el camino del bosque en dirección a la mansión Hale.

-Tranquilo hombre que nosotros terminaremos muertos antes que Jackson. –el tono de voz de Stiles no fue serio, pero la mirada que se ganó fue tremenda. -¡Ey! Que te hayas enamorado de Jackson no significa que yo le tenga algún respeto, yo no olvido lo que nos ha hecho pasar. –respondió con indignación, logrando que el otro desviara su mirada.

-Yo no estoy enamorado de Jackson. –le respondió con plena seguridad, aunque al decir el nombre su voz se quebró un poco, sólo lo suficiente para que Stiles no le creyera ni un poco.

-Seguro. –espetó. –Aunque, después de todo no es feo, digo, podría ser un hijo de la gran… -calló porque Scott le miró con enfado. –Pero tiene su encanto, por Dios, esas cejas, siempre he sentido curiosidad por tocarlas, delinearlas. –a su mejor amigo se le contorsionó el rostro en una mueca de sorpresa y confusión. –Son como las de Derek. –eso, de algún modo, fue revelador para Scott, que sencillamente cambió su rostro a uno de completa satisfacción.

-Creí que Derek te daba miedo. – le dijo como si nada, volviendo su mirada al camino de vez en cuando.

-¿Miedo, a mí? Por favor, no hay nada que a Mr. Stilinski le de miedo. –afirmó con regodeo, presumiendo de dotes que seguramente no tiene. Scott levantó una ceja. –Vale, quizá un poco, pero has de saber que intimida cualquiera, tú mismo le tienes miedo. –trató de regresarle la burla.

-Antes tal vez, ahora que tengo estas habilidades el temor se fue y estaría dispuesto a enfrentarle. –aseguró y en sus palabras no se podía detectar dilación alguna, para Stiles eso fue agradable, pues le da seguridad de que le protegería en caso de que así lo necesitase. Justo en ese momento la imagen de la mansión se mostró entre los árboles y en cuestión de segundos llegaron, ninguno esperó a cruzar más palabras, simplemente salieron del jeep y se encaminaron rumbo al edificio.

-Yo lo sostengo mientras tú le das su merecido. –las palabras de Stiles fueron tranquilizadoras en cierto modo, pero también dejaron en claro que Jackson está siendo o ya fue golpeado, de otro modo el presentimiento de Scott no se habría realizado; aunque eso no responde a las teorías que se formuló respecto de los nuevos sentimientos de su amigo. Scott no respondió a ello, pues no tiene por qué hacerlo, avanzó al frente y apenas sintió la débil respiración de Jackson se lanzó contra la puerta para sorpresa de todos, incluido Stiles que no esperaba semejante reacción.

-¡Déjale ahora mismo! –exclamó con coraje, convirtiéndose parcialmente en lobo.

-¿Pero quién te crees para llegar así a mi casa? –las reacciones fueron variadas, mientras Derek y Scott parecían estar a punto de enfrentarse, Isaac y Stiles se quedaron expectantes. El alfa soltó a Jackson que perdió la conciencia en determinado momento, cuando Scott lo vio caer como muerto apenas le echó una mirada de desprecio a Derek y sin mayores preámbulos se aprestó contra él, dispuesto a darle su merecido.

La batalla, como muchas otras, fue bastante pareja ya que Scott aprendió a controlar sus habilidades en muchos aspectos, además, la renuencia a pertenecer a su manada le da la oportunidad de sopesar cualquier intento de manipulación; uno a otro intentaban derribarse de cualquier manera, pero ninguno cedía con facilidad. Para Isaac y Stiles la pelea fue descomunal, con cosas rompiéndose por todas partes que se arrojaban y polvo levantándose sin contemplaciones al grado de cegar su vista en algunas ocasiones. Scott se sentía arder por dentro, aunque no comprendía el porqué de esa reacción, quizá es un defensor de la justicia, pero sentir una opresión fuerte en el pecho al ver a Jackson tan lastimado le dio el coraje para enfrentarse a Derek como nunca antes.

Las cosas empezaron a cambiar, no para bien de Scott, que confiado fue superado repentinamente por su creador y doblegado de tal manera que terminó debajo del alfa, con sus respiraciones entrecortadas y sus miradas dispuestas a no ceder; Derek de pronto se relajó pero sin quitarse de encima, mucho menos cuando el otro intentó levantarse otra vez.

-Eres un digno beta. –habló Derek, sonriendo con ironía y demostrando su admiración por el moreno. –Por eso te elegí, tienes esa fortaleza que no todos aprovechan. –echó una mirada rápida a Jackson que yacía inconsciente todavía.

-Jamás seré de tu manada, mucho menos al ver como tratas a los tuyos. –respondió Scott, escupiendo su enfado sin dilaciones y dispuesto a continuar la pelea, por mucho que empezara a verse superado.

-Él no es uno de los míos, fue un rotundo fracaso. –respondió con menosprecio lo que enfadó a un más a Scott. –Tranquilo. –le dijo al ver cómo intentaba zafarse otra vez. –Es claro lo que sucede y no pude preverlo. –esas palabras provocaron intriga en todos los presentes, mucho más en Scott. –Planeas tu propia manada. –la afirmación, aunque incorrecta, causó estupor en el moreno quien ni siquiera ha pensado en ello. –Pues te equivocas, él, como muchos otros, no son aptos para ser uno de nosotros, deberías elegir mejor o terminarás por perderte. –entonces el alfa se quitó de encima y se alejó unos pasos, sólo para estar seguro de que Scott no intentara ir de nuevo contra él.

-Tú eres el equivocado Derek. –el chico se levantó y se sacudió las ropas, volviendo a su forma humana. –Haré lo que sea por él, no me importa quien se oponga. –esas palabras causaron cierta mella en Stiles que se sintió un poco desplazado, sin embargo, conocía su significado y con todo lo que sucede en Scott, es normal que defienda tanto a Jackson.

-Eh… bueno, ya que parece arreglado su dilema de poder, creo que es mejor que nos retiremos. –Stiles se adelantó y decidió ponerse entre los dos hombres lobo a pesar de su miedo a Derek, a quien evitó mirar. –Deberíamos llevarnos a Jackson de aquí, no se ve muy bien. –sugirió, mirando a su mejor amigo con determinación, esperando que calmara sus humos y se diera cuenta del estado crítico del heredero Whittemore. El moreno lo entendió y sólo asintió.

-Ten cuidado con tus decisiones Scott, no siempre seré condescendiente. –la amenaza fue clara y directa, después de todo Derek nunca pensó tener un miembro de su manada tan rebelde, mucho menos al ser su primer convertido.

-Esos son consejos muy de padre, pero debemos irnos. –fue Stiles quien contestó, a pesar de la mirada de reto que Scott le dedicó a su creador. –Ha sido un placer verles chicos, saber que están tan fuertes y sanos me alegra. –palmeó sus manos y sonrió como si todo aquello fuera divertido y cordial. –Sigue tan mono como siempre Derek. –se burló, pero dio un brinco atrás cuando Derek pareció ir contra él. –Sí, sí, claro… -decidió ayudar a Scott a levantar el cuerpo de Jackson.

Así fue como con cuidado empezaron a sacar el cuerpo inconsciente del chico, detrás de ellos fue Isacc, que conociendo su lugar quiso mostrarse menos irracional que Derek y es que, aunque no conoce mucho a Scott, no pudo negar cierta admiración por la forma en que se opone a Derek, cuando él decidió someterse a cualquier orden que éste le diera. Al llegar al jeep subieron a Jackson en la parte trasera no sin antes golpearle la cabeza con el toldo dado el poco cuidado de Stiles que simplemente se justificó con un "ups", que no hizo gracia a McCall. Para Lahey fue muy rara la preocupación de Scott por Jackson, pero ahora mismo no podía permitirse pensar de más, pues tal vez se equivoque.

-o-

Cuando la conciencia vino a Jackson lo primero que vio fue un techo desconocido, uno pintado de colores neutros y nada especiales, lo que sí es que los rayos del sol les hacían ver más vivos. Intentó moverse pero el dolor en su abdomen le provocó una mueca de dolor que lo regresó a la cama, sin contenerse soltó un suspiro y trató de recordar todo, supo de la golpiza de Derek y que su estado es consecuencia de ello, lo que no sabe es cómo llegó a ese lugar. Echó una mirada a toda la habitación, sin duda es la de alguien de su edad, pero con tremendo defecto de orden; playeras y pantalones mal puestos, libros y hojas sin acomodar en el escritorio, cuadros extraños en las paredes, un olor de perfume extraño que curiosamente no es tan desagradable, y una laptop que permite escuchar una música de rock pero con volumen bajo.

No tuvo una idea de quien es aquella habitación, pues vio detalles que no conoce de nadie, por mucho que afirmara saber el tipo de persona que se imagina; intrigado volvió a esforzarse para por lo menos sentarse, a pesar del dolor lo logró encontrándose con su ropa puesta en una silla al lado de la cama, ni siquiera pensó en ponérsela, pues es dolor al levantarse le hizo desear no moverse ni un milímetro más. –Rayos… -dijo, empezando a idear la manera de vengarse del imbécil de Derek, pues jamás le perdonará haberlo casi matado. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un sorprendido Scott que sostenía un plato con comida y un vaso de juego en sus manos.

-No deberías levantarte. –el moreno se apresuró a dejar las cosas en su escritorio y acercarse a Jackson quien no podía creer que estuviera en casa de McCall, por mucho que se lo hubiese imaginado. -¿Cómo te sientes? –la pregunta del chico sorprendió a Jackson, no por el hecho de que es la primera vez que se lo preguntan con tanta preocupación, más bien por ser Scott y no sus padres o alguien de más confianza.

-¿Tú? –fue la pregunta que mejor se le ocurrió y es que con lo que le pasó estaba seguro de que Scott no querría volver a verlo en toda su vida.

-Sí, yo… -de manera extraordinaria Scott sonrió de lado y por primera vez Jackson se sintió realmente atraído por él, no es que antes no lo hubiese pensado, sólo que lo veía muy lejano, como una simple sensación o algo sin sentido. Ahora su pensar ha cambiado y verlo sonreír fue suficiente para que se sintiera en confianza.

-Yo, peleaba con Derek… -se quedó unos momentos en silencio, pues ni siquiera podría decir que se enfrentó al alfa como verdadero reto. –Bueno, no me defendí muy bien. –miró a otro lado, avergonzado por flaquear ante Scott sólo por su sonrisa idiota.

-Es claro. –respondió el moreno aguantándose las ganas de burlarse, en otro tiempo tal vez lo hubiera hecho. – ¿Cómo te sientes? –volvió a preguntar invitándolo a que se recostara, lo que hizo sin objetar nada, después de todo el dolor que siente aún es demasiado.

-Ese cretino me las va a pagar. –afirmó, mostrando su lado oscuro. -¿Cómo es que llegué aquí? –preguntó, aún sin responder a la pregunta de Scott.

-Bueno, Stiles y yo te trajimos. –respondió sin problemas y regresando por la comida. –Toma, te hará sentir mejor. –la amabilidad no es algo a lo que Jackson esté acostumbrado, porque ni siquiera de sus padres adoptivos ha llegado de esa manera tan rara. -¿En qué estabas pensando? –se atrevió a preguntar el moreno, quedándose de pie y aunque esperó a que Jackson no tomara nada, le dio gusto ver como tomaba el vaso de jugo, al menos eso dio la señal de que necesita alimento por mucho que se hubiera negado.

-No tiene caso hablar de ello. –respondió sin dilaciones, tomando el jugo y luego el plato de comida, la desesperación con que comenzó a comer fue bastante curiosa, Scott jamás había notado que su manera de comer le es atractiva.

-Fue sólo impaciencia de Derek, tú desarrollas tus habilidades en otra forma, o eso creo. –empezó a decir, saliendo de sus extrañas cavilaciones y concentrándose en el tema. –No sé cuál sea la prisa de formar su manada, pero al verte supongo que se frustró. –eso pudo haber ofendido a Jackson, pero lo ignoró sabiendo que Scott no es bueno para ser sutil. –Tienes los poderes al igual que yo y que Isaac. –al escuchar el segundo nombre carraspeó con enfado. –Pero lo desarrollas de otra manera, mírate ahora, con la paliza que te dio Derek seguro estarías en el hospital, pero de camino aquí nos dimos cuenta que no lo necesitabas, que tu cuerpo sanaba solo, igual que el mío. –Jackson calló en la cuenta de algo, seguía semidesnudo.

-¡Son unos pervertidos! Se han dado el lujo de mirarme mientras yacía inconsciente. –la afirmación hizo que el moreno rodara los ojos y se cruzara los brazos con evidente molestia, que vale, ha admitido sus sentimientos, pero que se atreva a farfullar de esa manera no es algo que le agrade. –Ok, bueno, supongo que… gracias. –y entonces ocurrió el apocalipsis, o al menos eso pensó Scott al mirar a todos lados con nerviosismo.

-De nada. –apresuró a contestar, sintiéndose contento de que, por primera vez, escuchara agradecimiento de parte de quien consideró su más ferviente adversario en otros tiempos. –Creo que al final es un alivio. –acotó, logrando la atención de Jackson una vez más.

-Creo que debería… ya sabes…. –el beta dejó de comer. –Me porté como un imbécil, supongo que siempre he estado acostumbrado a los halagos, pero no debí ser así. –esa reciente humildad nació luego de ser técnicamente destrozado por Derek y porque, aunque no lo admita a nadie más, Scott resultó ser de gran ayuda. Sus palabras no fueron otra cosa que una demostración exclusiva para el moreno, nadie más tendría semejante privilegio.

El momento, que empezó como uno de cierta cotidianeidad para alguien que necesita ayuda, se volvió muy incómodo, las palabras no salían con verdadera fluidez y su temor a expresar sentimientos de los que aún no están seguros es algo que ninguno se puede permitir. Scott decidió darse la vuelta e ir a acomodar algunas de las cosas, mientras Jackson lo observó con sumo interés.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya. –anunció Jackson, intentando levantarse.

-¡No! –la exclamación de Scott dejó perplejo al otro. –Es decir, deberías esperar a sentirte mejor, esforzarte volverá lenta tu recuperación. –aunque de hecho sonó a súplica, para Jackson fue revelador y temiendo actuar como antes, prefirió hacerle caso, así que volvió a la cama y prefirió seguir comiendo. Aunque curioso, eso empezó a tomar forma, hablando de su "nueva relación".

-Eres un desastre hasta en tu habitación. –habló Jackson luego de varios minutos en los que el moreno se la pasó ordenando algunas de sus cosas. –A todo esto, ¿y tu madre? –la pregunta fue obvia aunque no se le hubiera ocurrido antes.

-Tiene doble turno, llega hasta… -miró su reloj. –No debe tardar. –cuando se sintió satisfecho fue hasta su laptop y empezó a buscar música más adecuada. -¿Qué música prefieres? –Jackson frunció el entrecejo, aquella situación empezaba a agradarle de más.

-Clásica por supuesto. –afirmó, provocando una sonrisa en Scott que se giró para mirarle con cara de: "¿En verdad acabas de pedir eso?" -¿Qué? Tengo gustos especiales, no vulgares como muchos otros. –la esencia del Jackson que siempre ha conocido el mundo entero relució un poco, pero no fue importante para Scott que sencillamente accedió a la petición.

-Tienes suerte de que exista el internet, en el siglo pasado habría quedado muy mal. –como si nada y como si Jackson se tratara de su mejor amigo empezó a poner música al gusto de éste; así fue como pasaron un par de horas, siempre eligiendo las favoritas del más joven beta, discutiendo de vez en cuando por tener muchas diferencias en estilos, a veces hasta hablaban de trivialidades; fueron dos horas de risas sin sentido y sarcasmo al por mayor, sobre todo de parte de Jackson. Jamás en todo el tiempo de que se conocen habían hablado tanto, la mayoría de las veces se la pasaban atacando y Scott huyendo o evitando a quien siempre lo trató mal, cabe mencionar que no siempre fue muy hostil, pues en contadas ocasiones se atrevieron a treguas para beneficio de alguien o algo más.

-Que te digo que no, no hay comparación entre Oprah y Ellen, cada una tiene su estilo. –con esas palabras Scott esperó a que su rival en comparaciones desistiera de sus argumentos, esto pareció resultar al ver que el otro movía los labios tratando de buscar algo qué contestar. De pronto la puerta de entrada se abrió. Melissa se quedó quieta al encontrarse con una escena curiosa, Scott sentado sobre la cama pero a la altura de los pies, con Jackson semidesnudo enfrente de él aunque debajo de las sabanas.

-Oh… perdón. –Melissa se sonrojó lo que causó estupor en los otros dos al comprender lo que la mujer estaba pensando, pero no se pudieron explicar pues ella de inmediato volvió a salir.

-¡Ma'! –Scott saltó de la cama y trató de alcanzarla pero chocó con la puerta, la abrió de inmediato y salió a su encuentro, ella seguía enfrente, como en estado de shock. –No es lo que parece, lo juro, él tuvo un accidente y Stiles y yo lo trajimos a casa, necesitaba nuestra ayuda, no podíamos dejarlo. –ella reaccionó a esas palabras.

-¿Un accidente? ¿Cómo está? ¿Por qué no lo llevaron al hospital? –las preguntas llegaron por sí solas haciendo a un lado a su hijo y volviendo a entrar a la habitación, notando entonces que Jackson se vestía con lentitud y algo de dificultad. -¿Estás bien muchacho? –preguntó, acercándose con ahínco buscando alguna herida grave.

-Sí señora McCall, no fue nada grave y ya estoy mejor. –respondió cortésmente y sonriendo un poco. –Scott me ayudó lo suficiente. –Melissa pudo notar un moretón en el costado derecho antes de que terminara de vestirse, pero de lo que vio nada grave que la alarme. –Creo que es hora de irme, ya han hecho demasiado. –el chico pareció dispuesto a irse y Scott no pudo pensar en algo mejor para evitárselo, pues lo cierto es que ya se ve mucho mejor, su cuerpo ha sanado como lo esperaba.

-No sabía que Scott y tú fueran amigos. –esas palabras fueron por completo descaradas, aunque es claro que la mujer está al tanto de la rivalidad entre los dos, además, todos conocen a los Whittemore, una de las familias de abogados con fama que además son muy ricos. Los chicos intentaron explicar el malentendido pero no les dio mucha oportunidad. -¿Y, te quedas a cenar? –la pregunta fue muy descolocada y aunque Jackson esperó que Scott interviniera diciendo que ya ha comido algo, resultó que también esperaba una respuesta.

-Claro… -en su mente se había formado la frase perfecta: "Descuide señora McCall, Scott me ha alimentado bien, debo irme". Pero no pudo, sencillamente no pudo hacerlo y ahora la contenta Melissa festejó su decisión y de inmediato fue a prepararlo todo, mientras los dos chicos empezaban a seguirla. Nada de esto es normal, no porque fuese ilógico o algo parecido, más bien porque ellos dos fueron adversarios y ahora cenar en la casa de uno de ellos eso lo más antinatural del mundo. Si algún día Batman es invitado por el guasón a una cena con su madre, sin duda se negaría, o por lo menos lo sabría como una trampa.

Bajaban las escaleras cuando tocaron la puerta, aprovechando que Jackson lo hacía con cuidado el moreno se adelantó para abrir, mostrando a un risueño Stiles, que al darse cuenta de que el otro sigue ahí, su rostro cambió a uno de indiferencia.

-Stiles, justo vamos a cenar. –dijo Scott, permitiéndole la entrada.

-Genial, tengo hambre. –respondió Stiles mientras se echaba una mirada de recelo con Jackson, quien no dudo en corresponder con la misma intensidad. -¿Por qué no te deshiciste de él? –le preguntó en un susurro a su mejor amigo, tratando de disimular mientras empezaron a caminar rumbo a la cocina. Scott negó con la cabeza y sonrió, esa sin duda sería una muy divertida noche, así que, preparándose para cualquier comentario de Stiles, decidió adelantarse para ayudarle a su madre, dejando que los otros llegar por su cuenta.

-¿Qué miras? –preguntó Jackson con cara de pocos amigos y llegando hasta el comedor, desesperado de la insistente mirada de Stiles a todo su cuerpo.

-No, nada. –aun así siguió escudriñándole. La verdad es que en algún momento se hizo a la idea de que tal vez Jackson tuviera algo que provocara a Scott, que lo obligara a enamorarse o algo por el estilo, no es que crea mucho en esas cosas, pero nunca está de más. Esa noche fue una de las más inesperadas, divertidas y dignas de recordar por muchos años; mientras Stiles y Jackson se la pasaban tratando de no asesinarse ahí mismo, Scott se divirtió al ver que por lo menos Jackson pareció a gusto con ello.

Poco antes de terminar la cena intercambiaron número de móviles por sugerencia de Melissa, quien deseaba estar al tanto del estado de salud de Jackson, fue la primera vez que Scott tuvo acceso a algo íntimo de Jackson, por decirlo de una manera. Al final Stiles se ofreció a llevar al otro hasta la mansión Whittemore, un gesto que su mejor amigo le agradeció a pesar de la renuencia de Jackson, de no ser por otra intercesión de Melissa para que accediera. Media hora después y ya cuando se disponía a entrar a la cama, el móvil de Scott recibió un mensaje de texto con las siguientes palabras: "Tal vez hubiera sido conveniente decirme que estuve dos noches en tu casa, mis padres me daban por secuestrado o peor". La respuesta de Scott no fue más que un simple: "Ups". Y es que aunque las heridas de Jackson sanaron con rapidez, pasó toda la noche y casi todo el siguiente día para que recuperase la conciencia, todo fue favorable gracias a que la madre de Scott tuvo ese doble turno que le mencionó a Jackson.

Continuará…

-o-

Bueno, espero que les haya agradado el capítulo a quienes siguen la historia, agradecimientos infinitos a quienes dejan un review: KhrisTB, Joe y Yesmel. Les agradezco el interés chicos. Además a quienes la agregan a sus favoritos o sencillamente siguen la historia.


	4. Fragile

**Fragile**

Durante los siguiente días no vio a Jackson o por lo menos no con la misma habitualidad, como si quisiera evitarlo, aunque todo cambió cuando por fin volvieron a los entrenamientos rutinarios ya que el entrenador Finstock se tomó una semana de incapacidad luego de herirse durante un entrenamiento, cabe recalcar que Stiles tuvo un poco que ver, pero se excusó alegando que él no controla la dirección de las pelotas. Fue palpable la cordialidad de los chicos cada vez que se veían y para Allison no pasó desapercibido semejante hecho, por lo que intrigada fue a preguntar al moreno qué sucedía; la explicación fue corta pero sustancial, le explicó todo lo que sucedía con Jackson y su deseo de convertirse en hombre lobo, lo que causó cierto revuelo en la chica pues no puede creer que a pesar de la presencia de su abuelo, el número de hombres lobo vaya en aumento, aunque eso no lo externó a Scott.

Respecto de su relación, para ambos ha quedado claro que no pueden seguir y no por el hecho de que uno es la presa y ella la cazadora, sino porque sencillamente su tiempo pareció terminar, más que los prejuicios, las consecuencias de lo que pudieran hacer juntos les ponen los pelos de punta. Así fue como, luego de una intensa y muy emocionante relación, todo llegó a su fin. Aunque técnicamente no sucederá así, gozan de especial madurez y decidieron mantener una amistad profunda, ya que conocen muchos de sus secretos. Scott omitió cualquier detalle que hiciera creer que está enamorado de Jackson, lo que resultó y dio por concluida la intensa plática. Más tarde fue hasta los vestidores, tendrían entrenamiento.

-¡Chicos, son rivales! –gritó el entrenador Finstock al fastidiarse de que Jackson y Scott fueran tan poco agresivos a la hora de enfrentarse. El hombre decidió dividir su equipo en dos, usando a los co-capitanes como líderes, pero su estrategia dio malos resultados al ver que los chicos no querían herirse o algo por el estilo. -¿Dónde está esa pasión por vencer al enemigo? ¡Cielos! –arrojó su tableta con los nombres del equipo, molesto como siempre.

-¿Ha pasado algo que no sepa? –Stiles dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de Danny a su lado, al parecer el capitán decidió no meterlo por esta ocasión, esperando que su sustituto mejorara un poco más, aunque con las actitudes de Jackson y Scott nada funcionó. El hijo del sheriff no contestó luego, mantuvo su mirada en su mejor amigo, no puede negarlo, algo pasa entre ellos.

-No puedo mentirte Danny, creo que están enamorados. –la seriedad con que Stiles lo dijo al principio dejó helado al mejor amigo de Jackson, pero la risa burlona siguiente lo hizo reconsiderar su paciencia sobre aquel enclenque. –Desde luego que no hay nada que no sepas, estoy tan sorprendido como tú. –agregó, más tranquilo y obviando la mirada inquisitiva del otro.

Después de eso no hubo comentarios tan relevantes, el hecho es que el asunto de los co-capitanes no pasó desapercibido para nadie, la repentina cordialidad fue demasiada para ellos, al grado de que Finstock tomó una decisión brutal, que sin duda pone en jaque a todo el equipo, aunque todo ello se los contó en los vestidores. –Haré una competencia, una seria y de verdad. –miró a los dos que le causaron mayores dolores de cabeza que en otros días. –Habrá de nuevo un solo capitán y para eso he decidido que todos son aptos para serlo, sin embargo, tendrán que demostrármelo. –sonrió ante la mirada estupefacta de sus alumnos.

-¡Guay! Ahora sí tengo una oportunidad. –el comentario de Stiles les provocó a todos reírse de él, incluso Danny. -¿Qué? Hace falta más que fuerza para planear una buena estrategia. –aseveró, indignado por la desconfianza de todos los demás. Scott le puso una mano en el hombro para que calmara sus aires de grandeza.

-Lástima que tu inteligencia cree muchas dudas. –respondió Jackson desde el otro lado, mostrando su típica hostilidad, pero con Stiles. Eso les dio cierto ánimo al resto, pues vieron al Jackson de siempre, siendo sarcástico y retador. Todos rieron por su respuesta.

-Bien, bien. –llamó el entrenador, exasperado por el repentino atisbo de seriedad. –Un buen capitán es bueno en todos los puestos o al menos cada posición es bien conocida por él, aunque eso no significa que deba estar en ella. –empezó a explicar el hombre. –Pues bien, quien tenga los mejores resultados mañana en todas las posiciones del juego, será el nuevo capitán. –todos se pusieron a hablar al escuchar la propuesta, fascinados por ella; algunos empezaron a verse como el nuevo capitán, aquel que controla a toda la escuela, según sus propias fantasías.

-¿En verdad crees tener posibilidades? –preguntó Scott a Stiles. –Sabes que esta competencia se pondrá ruda, sobre todo ahora que Isaac está dentro del equipo. –así fue como se encontraron con las miradas retadoras de Isaac y Jackson, los únicos que en verdad tiene una posibilidad, aunque Scott tiene la ventaja de que está más acostumbrado a la sensación de ser hombre lobo por más tiempo que ellos.

-En realidad todo se complica. ¿Te imaginas que uno de ellos se transforme y saque todo su poder a la vista de todos? –el moreno no pensó en ello hasta ese momento, tragando saliva con dificultad.

-Rayos. ¿Por qué nada debe ser fácil? –se exasperó, observando a Jackson con mayor interés y éste a su vez le dedicó una mirada indescifrable. Por lo demás, todos se emocionaron ante la oportunidad, nadie jamás pensó que el entrenador tuviera semejante idea, aunque técnicamente no fue del todo consecuencia de la "cordialidad" entre los co-capitanes.

Por fin terminaron de hablar y el entrenador los mandó a su casa con la advertencia de que será sumamente exigente, es claro que sabe que nadie podrá obtener perfectos resultados, pues cada uno tiene posiciones en las que son clave para un buen equipo, así que, aunque puede predecir los resultados, espera que por lo menos eso provoque el esfuerzo de todos, uno real y no mojigaterías, ya bastante tiene con su esposa. Scott y Stiles salieron con toda naturalidad de los vestidores, atravesando el campo hasta el estacionamiento.

-¿Viste la cara de Lahey? Estoy seguro que tiene algo planeado. –habló Stiles una vez que entraron al jeep. –No quiero imaginar lo que está dispuesto a hacer con tal de quedarse con el puesto. –miró a su amigo que seguía inmerso en sus cavilaciones. -¿Me estás escuchando? –preguntó.

-Derek tendrá que prohibirle mostrarse en público. –afirmó. –Sabe que los Argent están tras nosotros, si muestra sus poderes, irremediablemente irán contra Isacc. –su respuesta hizo a su mejor amigo torcer la boca en un gesto aprobatorio. –Me preocupa Jackson. –agregó, logrando que Stiles soltara un risa tonta.

-Así que sigues enamorado de él. –pasó su brazo por el respaldo del asiento de su amigo, que le miró con fiereza. –Sabes por qué lo digo. –se defendió. –Además, aún no controla su poder, seguro que eso le dará desventaja. –habló como si diera por terminado el asunto.

-Es que ese es el problema Stiles, si se llega a descontrolar en pleno juego y alguien de ellos le ve… -se notó una tremenda preocupación en el moreno, una que es habitual para alguien que tiene en alta estima a otra persona, de algún modo eso le dio una sensación de celos a Stiles, pero no dijo nada por unos momentos, sencillamente esperó a acomodar sus propias ideas. –Tengo que enseñarle a controlarlos. –se bajó del auto sorpresivamente.

-¡Scott! ¡Espera! –le gritó su mejor amigo, logrando que lo hiciera y que lo mirara por la ventanilla. –Ten cuidado. –esa expresión de cariño hizo sonreír al moreno como pocas veces y es que, aunque Stiles parece no tomar nada en serio, lo cierto es que es sólo su escudo para sobrellevar las peores cosas. El moreno corrió a toda prisa por el estacionamiento pensando que tal vez Jackson siguiera ahí, pero la suerte no pareció de su lado; se exasperó consigo mismo, tal vez habría sido mejor que Stiles lo llevara, pero para cuando regresó ya se había ido también.

Justo en ese momento un auto sencillo se puso a su lado, quizá alguien más del instituto que está por irse. -¡Ey McCall! ¿Tu amigo te ha abandonado? –cuando Scott se giró se encontró con una mirada ya conocida.

-Matt. –masculló. –Si bueno, no siempre nos vamos juntos. –respondió con simpleza deteniéndose y siendo cortés con el chico.

-Puedo llevarte. –se apresuró a responder.

-No, es que no voy a mi casa en realidad, gracias. –se acomodó la mochila dispuesto a continuar.

-Igual puedo llevarte. –ese repentino interés le pareció bastante inusual y poco apropiado, si es que se hubiese tratado de una chica. Así que sencillamente accedió y subió al auto del ojiverde, se sonrieron ligeramente y el otro continuó su andar, pero más rápido que momentos atrás. -¿Y, a dónde vas? –preguntó, pues aun no recibía instrucciones.

-Oh si, ha Lincoln. –el otro asintió y de inmediato se dirigió a la calle. -¿Siempre sales tan tarde? –preguntó un segundo después, ya que, aunque no vigila el comportamiento de su compañero, siempre le ha parecido raro que se lo encuentre mucho después de clases.

-Casi siempre, paso a revelar las fotos que hago durante el día, el instituto me da las llaves y la confianza. –señaló con tranquilidad. –Tengo suerte de que nuestro director sea tan majo con los que amamos la fotografía. –agregó, sintiéndose orgulloso. -¿Qué te ha parecido la idea del entrenador Finstock? –preguntó enseguida.

-Muy persuasiva. –contestó sin dilaciones, recordando que Matt también pertenece al equipo, aunque no ha lucido como otros compañeros, quizá porque su dedicación no está en el lacrosse, sino en su fotografía, algunos han dicho que se dedica más a fotografiarlos que a jugar, quizá por eso el entrenador lo mantiene en la banca.

-No te ofendas, pero creo que Jackson recuperará su lugar, según sé, ha sido el mejor capitán que el equipo ha tenido. –inquirió con astucia, como si de alguna forma tratara de llegar a algún lado con esa afirmación, lo que en otro tiempo habría causado mella en el moreno, en la actualidad no es así.

-Sin duda lo ha sido. –respondió con calma, no una forzada sino sincera. –El entrenador lo volvió co-capitán cuando demostré que también tenía talento. –no se escuchó presuntuoso y quizá eso le valió mucho a Matt que lo miró con respeto. –Para ser sincero, también espero que vuelva a serlo, dividir a un equipo nunca es bueno, mejor seguir a un líder. –la sorpresa en el otro fue notoria, no esperaba que Scott fuese tan humilde.

-Ahora entiendo lo que ha visto en ti. –las palabras del otro provocaron interés en Scott que le miró inquisitivo. –Lo siento, tal vez no debí decirlo, al menos no de esa forma. –se mostró avergonzado. –Veras… investigué un poco sobre lo que pasaba en el instituto antes de que me trasfirieran, es una mala costumbre lo sé, pero es por protección, para evitar meterme en líos. –el moreno empezaba a mostrar mayor curiosidad. –Descubrí que siempre fuiste la víctima de Jackson por mucho tiempo. –dejó que continuara. –Y bueno, ahora las cosas han cambiado tan de pronto que surgió una teoría muy loca. –Scott enarcó una ceja. –Jackson siente algo por ti, esa obsesión marcada a través del tiempo lo prueba. –para McCall sus palabras empezaron a crearle incomodidad. –Y creo que bastaba que le correspondieras. –esa afirmación lo hizo sonreír con ironía, pensando que tal vez los demás ya lo han notado también.

-¿Eres Oprah Winfrey o algo así? –preguntó el moreno, logrando que el otro riera enormemente.

-No juzgo, lo juro. –levantó su mano derecha como si con ello reafirmara sus palabras. –Me ha parecido obvio y tal vez no sea el único que lo ha notado. –continuó. –Pero es quizá lo que se necesita, no es tiempo de seguir peleando por diferencias, caray, todos tenemos capacidades distintas y esos predeterminismos ya han pasado de moda, cada quien es lo que quiere ser. –pudo notar inteligencia en el muchacho. –El hecho de que no seas bueno en una cosa que a todos gusta no significa que no sirvas para nada… y lo digo por experiencia. –fue así como terminó por creerle, la fotografía tampoco es muy bien vista.

-Tienes razón. –respondió Scott, sonriendo como siempre y sintiéndose más cómodo que al principio, aunque técnicamente no ha admitido nada y seguramente no lo hará, no es que de buenas a primera pueda confiar en Matt.

-Listo, llegamos. –cuando el moreno decidió mirar de nuevo a su entorno se sorprendió un tanto, no es que se hubiera imaginado que aquel chico supiera tanto; se giró para preguntar el "cómo". –Instinto, creo. –se adelantó a responder y abrió lo seguros del auto. –Ha sido un placer charlar contigo, no todos los días encuentras a una persona tan interesante. –eso sin duda no lo entendió muy bien, pero tomó la mochila que había dejado en sus pies y abrió la puerta.

-Admito que ha sido raro, pero siempre hay cosas más raras. –dijo, saliendo por fin y cerrando nuevamente la puerta, aunque se acercó a la ventanilla. –Gracias. –agregó.

-Nos vemos mañana. –se sonrieron y se despidieron si mayores dilaciones. Scott miró el auto hasta que desapareció en una esquina, su mente empezó a cavilar lo que hablaron, bien podría no ser tan importante, pero reveló mucho de aquel chico, como alguien que mira más allá de lo que se ve a simple vista; sin duda es muy analítico. Para su mente pasó desapercibido que ni siquiera negó la afirmación de Matt acerca de que corresponde los sentimientos de Jackson, aunque ciertamente no tiene por qué negarlo. Miró al frente y observó la enorme casa de los Whittemore, apenas dio un suspiro subió con rapidez por las escaleras y tocó el timbre.

-¿Sí? –fue la señora Whittemore quien salió unos momentos después, al principio pensó en sonreírle y conquistarle con ello para que empezara a apreciarle, no que la vea como suegra o algo así, sencillamente que gusta de agradar a los demás; pero el rostro de la mujer fue severo e indiferente.

-Ehm… buenas tardes, busco a Jackson. –soltó con algo de nerviosismo, la mujer imponía. –Soy Scott McCall, compañero del instituto. –agregó, esperanzado en que por lo menos así le reconociera.

-Lo sé. –respondió la mujer. –Llamaré a…

-Aquí estoy. –por detrás de ella apareció Jackson con el rostro más normal que pudo pensar. –Yo lo atiendo, gracias. –no pasó desapercibido para Scott que en ningún momento se refirió a ella como "mamá", como usualmente lo dicen todos los hijos. Quizá es porque conoce que es adoptado. Como fuera, ella sencillamente asintió y entró, ni siquiera se despidió del moreno. –Creí que estarías practicando para mañana. –fue lo primero que dijo, bajando hasta su altura e invitándolo a que lo siguiera. Para Scott fue raro que lo llevara directo al porche.

-De hecho por eso he venido. –el otro no dijo nada. -¿Crees que podrás controlar tus poderes? –la cuestión fue directa, en ese asunto no se andaría con rodeos, externando desde luego su preocupación, lo que resultó ser halagador para Jackson, pero eso no lo sabría.

-Quiero mostrarte algo. –una vez que estuvieron dentro de la cochera se colocó detrás de su auto. –Mira. –con lentitud empezó a levantarlo, al principio pareció esforzarse de más, pero pronto encontró el equilibrio ideal en su fuerza. –Estuve practicando y pude hacerlo, logré controlar mi fuerza. –bajó el auto y sonrió con felicidad, Scott no pudo sentirse más emocionado.

-Entonces me he preocupado de más. –se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.

-Supongo que mañana debemos ser verdaderos rivales, las cosas no han salido muy bien hoy. –acotó Jackson, tomando de nuevo la palabra, de cierto modo los momentos con Scott empezaban a ser incómodos más que en otras ocasiones, aunque no para mal, más bien porque temen comportarse de una manera equivocada frente a la persona por la que creen sentir algo. –Pues… gracias. –mentalmente se reprendió, no puede creer todavía que tenga esa actitud frente a un chico que consideró su enemigo número uno y a quien le fastidió por el simple placer de hacerlo. Incluso comienza a pensar que se ha ablandado de más, ya ni siquiera se reconoce a sí mismo.

-Si necesitas ayuda, sabes que puede contar conmigo. –eso es propio de Scott, a nadie sorprendería su ofrecimiento pues lo ha hecho con muchas más personas; ni siquiera le preguntaría sobre su salud, claramente se nota muy bien. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar a la salida, no tiene nada más qué hacer allí.

-Aguarda. –pidió Jackson, aunque cuando el moreno se giró ya no supo bien qué decir. –Sabes, no sé qué me sucede, pero ya no me siento el mismo de antes, no me reconozco. –sus palabras empezaron a fluir, aunque mantuvo gacha la mirada. –Yo quise convertirme en hombre lobo por una razón… por ti. –el otro tragó saliva. –Deseaba ser tan fuerte como tú, tener todo ese poder a mi disposición, ser tu igual. –de algún modo empezaron a comprender, el papel de quien abusa de quién se cambió. –No me gusta sentirme inferior a nadie, no soy capaz de hacerlo, no soy como tú. –entonces levantó la mirada, soltando un poco de todo lo que se guarda para sí y que algunas veces le confió a Lydia, aunque sobre sus propios conflictos.

-No tienes que ser como yo, Jackson. Sólo tienes que ser tú mismo. –la sonrisa ligera de Scott tranquilizó al beta. –Así es como te… -de pronto se dio cuenta que hablaría de más. –Como todos te conocen. –corrigió rápidamente, para Jackson no pasó desapercibido el desliz.

-Todo esto que ha pasado, cómo me has ayudado, la manera en que me protegiste de Derek. –se recargó del auto. –Nadie lo ha hecho antes. –ahí está la clave de todo, por eso es que siempre actúa como un imbécil prepotente, porque siempre ha visto a las personas como simples egoístas que ven por sí mismos, tal vez de niño confundió los valores o los entendió de otra forma, siempre sucede así, no sería la primera vez y mucho menos un caso excepcional. Scott se mostró aún más condescendiente.

-Lo volvería a hacer. –respondió con cierta cautela. –Tengo ese defecto. –rió, provocando lo mismo en el otro.

-Eres el primero… -dijo después de unos momentos de silencio, el moreno esperó a que continuara. –El primer chico que… bueno. –tartamudeó un poco. –Creo que me gustas Scott. –de algún modo McCall esperó escuchar aquello y resultó tal como se lo imaginó su subconsciente, por lo que se relajó y pegó la espalda a la puerta del garaje, tuvo la sensación de que no debería extralimitar a Jackson, dejándole espacio para que meditara sus propias palabras. –No sé cómo, no sé por qué, bueno tal vez y es que jamás te conocí como ahora. –la sinceridad de ello halagó por mucho al moreno.

-Tiendo a causar eso en la gente. –dijo con aparente soberbia, logrando que el otro elevara las cejas, recordando lo que él hizo cuando Scott se abrió un poco luego de su primer beso. Ambos rieron un poco más, ninguno se sintió ofendido.

-Eres un idiota. –le dijo Jackson.

-Un idiota que te gusta. –la tensión que parecía estar sobre el más alto se disipó un poco, tratando de comprender cómo no se fijó en lo increíblemente divertido que puede ser Scott. Se separó del auto y se acercó con lentitud a donde el moreno, quién tragó saliva de sólo pensar en lo que ocurriría ahora.

-¿Podríamos ir despacio? –preguntó el de las cejas pobladas, mirando un poco hacia abajo.

-A tu ritmo, Jackson. –fue curioso que fuera Scott el que tuviera sus sentimientos más definidos, aunque probablemente lógico dado que su capacidad de amar es un poco más resuelta que la del millonario. Por lo menos hoy dejan en claro sus sentimientos, saben lo que sienten y lo que quieren.

-¿Puedo? –no hizo falta que completara la pregunta, pues el deseo de sellar su revelación debía hacerse con un beso. Así lo hicieron. Jackson se acercó al moreno y sin pegar mucho su cuerpo le dio uno suave que al principio pudo pasar por inocente, si no fuera por Scott que decidió volverlo más profundo, no habrían probado del néctar del otro en varios días más. Ninguno podría negar el disfrute, pues lo sintieron tan real y sincero que apenas percibieron su abrazo. Cuando decidieron separarse supieron la creciente necesidad de continuarlo, pero ninguno se atrevió temiendo que no pudieran detenerse.

-Wow. –fue la expresión de Scott, una que enamoró completamente a Jackson, que sencillamente se alejó un poco y sonrió con verdadera emoción, con sentimiento. Es probable que sea la primera vez que un contacto así lo deje en estado de ensoñación, pues besar al moreno no es algo que se habría imaginado tan exquisito.

-Creo que deberíamos practicar un poco más. –pesé a cualquier pensamiento contrario, decidieron continuar y empezar una sesión de besos mucho más intensa, al principio parecían muy inocentes, pero poco a poco la intensidad se fue apoderando de ellos, como si se tratara del néctar de la vida, algo adictivo que le incita a no despegarse, a saborearlo con vehemencia y disfrutar cada segundo. A pesar de todo ello, todo se llevó dentro de un cierto grado de respeto, uno bastante inusual si se trata de dos hombres, ¿no dicen acaso las chicas que los hombres piensan con la entrepierna? Tal vez este no sea el caso, tal vez sea amor puro y sincero.

No midieron el tiempo y tampoco es que fuera algo que les preocupara, aunque relativamente fue más corto de lo que hubieran deseado, sus cuerpos parecían exigirles distancia pese a la renuencia de hacerlo. Por fin, luego de un buen rato de contacto extremadamente sutil se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, la intensidad con que lo hicieron reflejó su sentir y la calidez que encontraron en cada una de sus orbes les dio seguridad, no se equivocan al elegirse, están seguros de ello.

Continuará.

-o-

Agradezco a quienes ha dejado review y ya he agradecido más personalmente a quienes tienen cuenta, me alegra que siga gustándoles. Ahora, Joe, aunque no lo parezca, soy chico xD; gracias por tu comentario, espero no haber tardado tanto. Pal, gracias por tu comentario, te aseguro que trato de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Saludos a todos y espero hayan disfrutado este nuevo capítulo.


End file.
